For most consumers it is difficult to remember the 16-digit account number associated with their credit cards, debit cards, prepaid cards and the like. In addition, it is difficult to remember the account number of another person such as a beneficiary of a money transfer (e.g., a consumer's teenage son). The fact that a consumer does not have an account number memorized can be inconvenient for the consumer and problematic for the issuer or entity associated with the credit card in many instances. For example, a consumer may have a prepaid card or account associated with a mobile phone. This prepaid card or account may be a physical or a virtual card or account. The consumer may only have a few minutes of talk time left before his account runs out and thus wants to transfer money to add value to that prepaid card or account. If the consumer has not memorized his account number or does not have it handy, it would be inconvenient for a consumer to have to wait and look for his card or call the issuer of the card or account to add value to that card or account. As a result, the consumer may no longer be able to make calls on his mobile phone because his account is depleted or may use the mobile phone less frequently. Thus, a solution is needed to help make it easier for consumers to remember and access the primary account number (PAN).
Embodiments of the invention address the above problem and other problems individually and collectively.